The Ultimate Battle
by falachen
Summary: A legend has woken. The blood moon is coming. With it, comes something deadly. A band of heroes must rise. They will walk a dangerous path toward their journey's end. At the end, some will be heroes...others will be villains. Only the legend knows the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Ignore the "1". It was my way of keeping the appropriate spacing between sections.**

 _Darkness builds strength,_

 _Patient in the depths,_

 _Awaiting the thundering storm._

 _1_

 _Deep in the mountains,_

 _Secrets kept with lock and key._

 _Injustice done through choices made_

 _Cannot be undone._

 _This legend begins, now hear its song:_

 _Blood by blood split_

 _The gate stands open._

 _Freed at last comes a monster true_

 _Heart of anger, stomach empty._

 _To the killer alone it bows._

 _From land to land it will travel,_

 _Hunting the living, devouring all._

 _1_

 _Send the call upon night's wind._

 _Search for hope in every hole._

 _Do not stop,_

 _Do not wait,_

 _For the monster never rests._

 _Only one weakness it has._

 _With the rise of the blood moon,_

 _Hope will be shattered._

 _1_

 _Bonds are strong_

 _But fate will test them true._

 _Ice grows thin;_

 _Fire hotter._

 _Shadows are dangerous._

 _Forests, a haven for threats._

 _Cities hold tainted hearts._

 _But listen closely_

 _For the legend isn't done._

 _1_

 _The wolf will cry to the sun,_

 _A raven's wings will be white as snow,_

 _Predator will protect the prey._

 _Light will be darkness,_

 _Truth will be lie,_

 _Hunted will be the hunter,_

 _Killer will be the savior._

 _With the rise of the blood moon,_

 _Heroes will be lost._

 _1_

 _Every secret has a burden;_

 _Every burden hides a cost._

 _If hope is to survive,_

 _They must learn to pay the price._

 _Stand together_

 _Die alone._

 _When this legend is over,_

 _Some will be heroes,_

 _Others – the villains._

 _With the rise of the blood moon,_

 _A battle will rage._

 _1_

 _The legend is done,_

 _The future foretold,_

 _But can fate be changed?_

* * *

 _ **The Ultimate Battle**_ **will be my ultimate test! I'm calling on all of you to make it so!**

 **You can submit a character and/or a scenario.**

 **PLEASE READ THE RULES CAREFULLY!**

* * *

 **Overall Rules:**

 **1\. You are polite to me and others involved in this.**

 **2\. Give proof that you read ALL the rules. There will be three random questions thrown in that you have to answer.**

 **3\. Characters/scenarios are always open until the end of the story.**

 **4\. Tips/critic is welcome as long as it is polite and respectful.**

* * *

 **Character Rules:**

 **(ALL)**

 **1\. All characters are welcome from the fantasy/fiction/sci-fi genres**

 **2\. Ranger's Apprentice characters can't be submitted because I already chose from that book series. However. Brotherband Chronicles is open.**

 **3\. No absolutes allowed (all-powerful characters, invincible characters, etc.)**

 **4\. By submitting a character, you agree to politely point out my mistakes. Remember, I didn't create the character so I could mess up. I'll do what I can to fix any mistakes.**

1

 **(For those WITHOUT accounts)**

 **1\. Suggest a character from any book/book series you like in the comments.**

 **2\. If I haven't read the book series, then please leave tell me:**

 **What he/she looks like**

 **Species name (if character isn't human)**

 **Personality**

 **Strengths and flaws**

 **A BRIEF backstory**

 **Greatest fear/struggle**

 **Preferred method of combat (if they are a spy-type, just tell me that)**

 **My profile page has the list of the book series I have read. What is your favorite animal? Just click on "Falachen"**

1

 **(For those WITH accounts)**

 **1\. Submit an OC to me by Private Message.**

 **2\. Please tell me these things:**

 **What he/she looks like**

 **Species name (if character isn't human)**

 **Personality**

 **Strengths and flaws**

 **Backstory**

 **Greatest fear/struggle**

 **Preferred method of combat (if a spy-type, just say that)**

 **3\. Be prepared to answer my questions regarding your characters.**

 **4\. Your character cannot be "the best" at something. Yes, they can be better than most people but by submitting you agree that they can be surpassed. Do you like Batman or Superman more?**

 **NOTE: If you don't know how to PM me, log into your account and leave a comment saying you want to submit a character and I'll contact you.**

* * *

 **Scenario Rules:**

 **1\. Can be in any setting (forest, plains, city, hills, mountains, etc.)**

 **2\. If you want a specific location, specify it! What is your favorite color? (i.e. Castle Araluen, Redmont, Hibernia)**

 **3\. Anything can happen BUT not to a specific character (i.e. rock slide appears out of nowhere and traps _.) I will fill in who the character is based on the information I have.**

 **4\. By submitting your suggestion, you understand that I can make adjustments to it as I see fit.**


	2. Postponed!

**POSTPONED!**

* * *

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating anything. I got sick a couple weeks ago with some type of infection.

Currently I'm hospitalized until the cause can be located as I'm losing a lot of blood. The internet is crappy as hell (it barely uploaded this and I'm not sure if this will post).

Don't fret about your favorite stories! Reviving Blood has five chapters made, which includes Lightningfur's daring and exciting escape. The Ultimate Battle has two chapters made and I'm working on the third. A Hawk's Revenge has been planned out to its entirety and I'll be working on it with all the free time on my hands. However, none of these chapters can be uploaded and posted thanks to the _wonderful_ internet connection.

I'll let you guys know when I'm able to come back. In the meantime, I'll try to find another way to get these chapters out to you (I have nothing else to do! Why am I stuck in a bed!).

Again, terribly sorry about the lack of updates.

* * *

God bless you all!

Falachen


	3. Updates and Coming Soon

**Updates and Coming Soon!**

HI ALL! How ya doing?

My name is Angie. I'm the creator of Cracking Hearts/Reviving Blood and a good friend of falachen's!

Falachen is currently inactive due to an infection in her body and is hospitalized. It started in her kidneys but the doctors have found that it has spread to her lungs and digestive system, causing blood loss. She is on antibiotics to fight the infection and the doctors put in a breathing tube to help her get enough oxygen. Occasionally she is able to sit up and work but spends most of the days asleep (which the doctors say is best for her).

I'm rambling! You probably don't care about all of this. Falachen has left me in charge of her fanfiction account until she is better. Yes! That means I have the updates for you guys! Yipee right!

So here is the plan (if I can figure out how this website works as I'm just typing this in…not uploading):

~Reviving Blood: one chapter a weekend.

~A Hawk's Revenge: maybe a chapter a week or every other.

~The Ultimate Battle: Falachen asked me to break down her three chapters into smaller ones. Once I'm done doing that, I'll post one a week.

Again, this all hinges on me figuring out how to upload so advice is appreciated!

And yes, I'm the bubbly, talkative, and excitable type (which is currently annoying falachen since her patience level has deteriorated to a big 0). She gave me very strict commands to keep to the schedule and not change anything without her authorization…but she also gave her computer soooooooooooo…

Anyways! See you all soon!

 **Angie logging out! (is that what you guys say on these sites?)**


	4. Heroes of Araluen

**NOTE: I don't own any of characters in this story! They all belong to fanfiction writers, friends, guests, or John Flanagan.**

 **These first chapters will be slow as I set up each character. Just hang in there!**

* * *

 _Darkness builds strength,_

 _Patient in the depths,_

 _Awaiting the thundering storm._

 _1_

 _Deep in the mountains,_

 _Secrets kept with lock and key._

 _Injustice done through choices made_

 _Cannot be undone._

 _This legend begins, now hear its song:_

 _Blood by blood split_

 _The gate stands open._

 _Freed at last comes a monster true_

 _Heart of anger, stomach empty._

 _To the killer alone it bows._

 _From land to land it will travel,_

 _Hunting the living, devouring all._

 _1_

 _Send the call upon night's wind._

 _Search for hope in every hole._

 _Do not stop,_

 _Do not wait,_

 _For the monster never rests._

 _Only one weakness it has._

 _With the rise of the blood moon,_

 _Hope will be shattered._

 _1_

 _Bonds are strong_

 _But fate will test them true._

 _Ice grows thin;_

 _Fire hotter._

 _Shadows are dangerous._

 _Forests, a haven for threats._

 _Cities hold tainted hearts._

 _But listen closely_

 _For the legend isn't done._

 _1_

 _The wolf will cry to the sun,_

 _A raven's wings will be white as snow,_

 _Predator will protect the prey._

 _Light will be darkness,_

 _Truth will be lie,_

 _Hunted will be the hunter,_

 _Killer will be the savior._

 _With the rise of the blood moon,_

 _Heroes will be lost._

 _1_

 _Every secret has a burden;_

 _Every burden hides a cost._

 _If hope is to survive,_

 _They must learn to pay the price._

 _Stand together_

 _Die alone._

 _When this legend is over,_

 _Some will be heroes,_

 _Others – the villains._

 _With the rise of the blood moon,_

 _A battle will rage._

 _1_

 _The legend is done,_

 _The future foretold,_

 _But can fate be changed?_

 _1_

Will Treaty studied the old speaker carefully. His whole body was shaking. Dull, blind green eyes were looking at King Duncan. Princess Cassandra looked to her father in confusion. Sir Horace flexed his fingers on the hilt of his sword. Gilan, usually cheerful, was quiet beside the brooding figure of their mentor. Halt's dark eyes were clouded as he thought over the words. The Ranger Commandant, Crowley, was patiently waiting for Halt to gather his thoughts. Will knew they would discuss this at length later. Duncan slowly rose to his feet. Both eyes were locked on the old man.

Finally he found his voice, "What is this supposed to mean?"

"An old legend has come to life," the man muttered. He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Darkness has been released. Time is running out." Despite the exhausted, starving state he was in, the old man lurched to his feet. Incoherently he babbled, "Can't stop. The story must be told. Must continue onward. Must warn the world…gather the chosen."

"The chosen?" Will asked, stepping into the man's path.

"The chosen…The warriors who will fight the monster. That is what the legend means. Warriors will fight the monster in a battle under the blood moon. By the end, some will be heroes and others be villains." Dull green eyes looked at Will. His wrinkled hands seized Will's clothes in a vice-like grip. He hissed, "Send the word. Gather the chosen. They must have time to prepare for the monster. If they don't, then all will die!"

With that, the old man began coughing violently. The young Ranger held him up as the man's legs gave out. Gilan and Horace stepped to either side. Their eyes were clouded with worry and confusion. No one knew what to make of this story. Was this legend true? Was a monster really coming to kill everyone? Who else was going to answer this random story? Duncan ordered them to get the old man to a room. Will jumped as two arms wrapped around his left arm. It was Alyss, his wife. Both of her grey eyes were filled with worry. She knew her husband well enough. If push came to shove, he would join the fight. The two pressed close to one another. They had been married for only a month. Neither wanted to be separated now…

Especially if the other might die.

Halt's gruff voice rang in the throne room, "We don't know if this is true. However, we must treat this like an actual threat."

Duncan nodded, "Agreed." He turned to Lord Anthony and spoke, "Copy this…legend…down on paper. Send a copy to every town in our country. I also want this sent to Picta, Celtica, and Hibernia. They must be warned as well."

"Shall we send word to Sir David?" Captain Trevor, Araluen's captain of the guard, asked.

Duncan smiled at the man, "Yes. We need to prepare our people in case this monster comes here."

"Yes sir. I'll send word immediately," Captain Trevor growled. He came to attention, turned, and hurried out of the throne room.

Crowley spoke up, "I'll notify the Rangers. We'll help coordinate everything. Halt, Will, I want to speak with you later. Make sure you bring Gilan along."

"I'll send word through the Courier messenger system," Alyss said, politely curtsying to the king.

Cassandra joined her friend. Duncan vanished through a side door that led to a private office. He needed time to think, to process everything. Will joined Halt's side as his mentor left the throne room. The young Ranger kept his mouth shut. He knew Halt was trying to think. Any questions or comments would simply be ignored. Deep inside his heart was pounding. His mind couldn't comprehend the feeling that filled him. It made his feet itch. Every instinct called for him to grab his bow and arrows. Brown eyes turned eastward. He suddenly had an urge to head in that direction.

Why?

Will didn't know the answer to that question.

Halt's voice grabbed his attention, "I feel it too. That itch calling me eastward. The old man said that the chosen would answer the call to arms. Apparently we are two of those chosen."

"How can you be sure?" Will pressed, feeling his heart leap into his throat.

His former teacher gave him a tight smile, "I don't but it makes sense. Neither of us had this itch until we heard the legend. Now we have it, and its pointing us in the same direction. You know I don't believe in coincidences."

"True," Will replied with a smile. Then a frown touched his lips, "How many others will answer do you think?"

Halt shrugged, "Have no idea. Guess we just have to find out."


	5. A Shadowy Figure

**NOTE: I don't own any of characters in this story! They all belong to fanfiction writers, friends, guests, or John Flanagan.**

 **These first chapters will be slow as I set up each character. Just hang in there!**

 **Character belongs to Wolf the Demise.**

* * *

 _Darkness builds strength,_

 _Patient in the depths,_

 _Awaiting the thundering storm._

 _1_

 _Deep in the mountains,_

 _Secrets kept with lock and key._

 _Injustice done through choices made_

 _Cannot be undone._

 _This legend begins, now hear its song:_

 _Blood by blood split_

 _The gate stands open._

 _Freed at last comes a monster true_

 _Heart of anger, stomach empty._

 _To the killer alone it bows._

 _From land to land it will travel,_

 _Hunting the living, devouring all._

 _1_

 _Send the call upon night's wind._

 _Search for hope in every hole._

 _Do not stop,_

 _Do not wait,_

 _For the monster never rests._

 _Only one weakness it has._

 _With the rise of the blood moon,_

 _Hope will be shattered._

 _1_

 _Bonds are strong_

 _But fate will test them true._

 _Ice grows thin;_

 _Fire hotter._

 _Shadows are dangerous._

 _Forests, a haven for threats._

 _Cities hold tainted hearts._

 _But listen closely_

 _For the legend isn't done._

 _1_

 _The wolf will cry to the sun,_

 _A raven's wings will be white as snow,_

 _Predator will protect the prey._

 _Light will be darkness,_

 _Truth will be lie,_

 _Hunted will be the hunter,_

 _Killer will be the savior._

 _With the rise of the blood moon,_

 _Heroes will be lost._

 _1_

 _Every secret has a burden;_

 _Every burden hides a cost._

 _If hope is to survive,_

 _They must learn to pay the price._

 _Stand together_

 _Die alone._

 _When this legend is over,_

 _Some will be heroes,_

 _Others – the villains._

 _With the rise of the blood moon,_

 _A battle will rage._

 _1_

 _The legend is done,_

 _The future foretold,_

 _But can fate be changed?_

 _1_

Everyone in the tavern sat in silence. The young man was trembling violently. Desperately his blue eyes cast around. He was waiting for something, no, for some _one_. Magenta eyes glowed from the shadows at the back of the tavern. This was an interesting scenario. This was interesting bit of news. Both eyes narrowed as the young man began to shift with worry.

Finally, the young man cried out, "Will no one help? Will no one answer the call to fight?"

"If you want a fight, I'll give you one," a big, heavy-set man laughed. A snarl of disdain curled at the hidden man's lips. Not the brightest of the bunch. He had strength, that was evident by his massive muscles, but he had no skill. Probably used to intimidating people with his size and loud voice. The man continued, "Scram, you scrawny dog. Stop disturbing everyone's supper."

Spitting, the young man turned and headed for the door. There he stopped and called back, "The chosen will answer the call. The monster is coming. No one is safe. Run, if you have any sense."

Then he was gone, racing through the snow and wind. A frown pulled at the hidden figure's lips. What an interesting situation indeed. Magenta eyes darted down to the cup of water he was holding. Silently he wondered just how true the young man's words were. Biting his lip, he mulled over this "legend". What did it mean? Who were the chosen? If any did answer the call to arms, how many would come back?

"Hunting the living, devouring all," he repeated softly.

Memories of his teacher, his friends, his family came flooding in. Drawing a deep breath, the man stopped whatever tears wanted to fall. Now was not the time for that. If this legend was true, then a monster was coming to destroy everything. That meant his world. That meant the people he protected, whether they knew it or not. Sighing, the man looked up at the crowded tavern. So few here deserved to be saved. But how could a hero distinguish between the guilty and the good? That wasn't a hero's place. A low growl echoed in his throat. Heroes didn't exist in this dark world. Eyes glanced towards the door where the young man vanished. His quest was bound to fail. No one would step forward and lay down their lives for people they didn't know.

But…what if someone did answer the call?

"What am I doing?" the man spat quietly to himself.

Rising, he tossed his quiver over his thin shoulders. Two gloved hands pulled up his hood, hiding his face from anyone looking, covering his rapidly graying, shaggy black hair. Vials clinked softly in the leather pouch tied to his quiver. Light briefly reflected off the clear vial tied around his neck, filled with a gray liquid. His black and gray patched cloak circled around his body. This cloak had been his for many years. This same cloak allowed him to vanish into any shadow, to hide from any enemy. Casually his left hand brushed against the hilt of his long knife. The right hand carried his strung, black bow. Silently he passed by several tables. A person jerked with shock then collapsed to the table. Red blood poured from the arrow wound in his back. Voices rang out as people realized the man was dead. No one saw the figure vanish through the back door. No one had even realized he was there in the first place.

Snow crunched as the man walked away. His arrow with an obsidian arrowhead, now clean of blood, was put back in the black quiver. Easily he ducked under a low-lying tree branch then rising to his full, medium height. Quietly he turned towards the east. That's where the young man had come from. Magenta eyes narrowed at the towering mountains before him. Dark clouds foretold the coming of more snow…foretold the coming of something darker. Sighing, the man's walk turned into a trot. This may be for not but at least he would be there if necessary. The mountains were deadly place, filled with winding paths that soon looked the same. This man, however, had hidden away in these mountains for many years after angering someone who hired him. He, after all, would never take an innocent life.

Maybe it was for that reason he raced for the mountains…

Maybe he just wanted to help whoever answered the call…

Maybe it was the memories of what happened when heroes didn't rise…

Maybe, somehow, he wanted to be a hero for once in his life…

For Shade was an assassin and spy that had always wanted something more.

* * *

 **You may notice that Shade doesn't get the tingling sensation. That's suppose to happen! Shade isn't one of the chosen heroes that will the battle - he just sort of joins.**


End file.
